


Ace of Hearts

by AshenStardust



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gendered Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Porn With Plot, Second person POV, Sex, Smut, Takes place after casino royale, canon typical adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: Reader is one of Bond's informants. She has also become his closest (read only) confidant. One night her life is threatened and Bond shows up just in time to save her. In doing so he realizes what it would mean to him to lose her.
Relationships: James Bond/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I've haven't always watched movies, but I have always watched the bond movies. This was sort of a long time coming and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The sharp sound of your phone ringing cut through your small apartment. It was the middle of the night and you doubted your neighbors would be too happy about the wake-up tone. You grappled the dark to get across your room and picked up the phone with a groggy, “hello?”

“Talk to me.” The request came from a breathless James Bond. Your brow furrowed but you did not question him.

“Work was boring today. More data entry. If I knew I was giving up cutting and sewing for desk work I would have said no,” you began lightly. “No one in the office will talk to me. Its not their fault though. Given how I fell into the position I wouldn’t talk to me either,” you continued. He was the one to move you from your old position to this one. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, and you knew he’d done it with your best interests in mind even if the new job was mind-numbing. As you talked you wondered what had compelled him to call. You needed a damn hobby.

You prattled on for thirty minutes before the line went dead. “Always a pleasure,” you muttered into the night. It was a rare enough day when James called you for help. The only reason he had to call you in the dead of night was if he was in trouble. More than a few times he’d called you after a hard mission and would listen to you ramble. You weren’t sure what it did for him, but you were glad you could help the man you owed your life to.

Months passed without another call from Bond. You saw hide nor hair of him but that wasn’t unusual. You and Bond weren’t close. He was an aloof benefactor that called on you occasionally for secrets. It was far more unusual for you to get a call from an unknown number. You answered.

A distinctive click sounded behind you. You raised your hands in surrender and the phone dropped from you grip and clattered noisily to the floor. “So, this is where he keeps you,” said the man holding the gun level to your head. You turned slowly to face him.

“No one keeps me,” you corrected blithely. You watched as his finger flexed on the trigger and you hoped your timing was still impeccable. You ducked and rolled out of the way at the same time another gun fired. Not a full wake-the-entire-complex gunfire. The soft pop of a silenced gun firing. The man that had dared to threaten you was dead. Well if your timing was no longer impeccable, his was.

Bond. You twisted on the ground until you could see him silhouetted by the night. You stayed on the ground - on your back. Submissive, unarmed, decidedly not-a-threat. He stepped toward you, stood over you, offered his hand. You let him guide you to your feet and he held you against him. His other wrist flicked in the corner of your eye and a heartbeat later you felt the cold press of steel to your throat.

You moaned quietly and arched into him. “Naughty girl,” he chastised lowly. His lips brushed against your ear. He took the knife away and you twisted to look at the dead man on the floor.

“I liked this apartment,” you lamented.

“No, you didn’t,” James said, amused. 

“No,” you agreed and patted his chest. “Looking for apartments in the city is a hassle though,” you said.

James hummed the affirmative in your ear. “You know my apartment’s empty,” he said. You smiled and raised a questioning brow. The look on his face. His body language. You knew better than to say anything. 

He whisked you away.

His apartment was sleek, clean, and devoid of personality. You couldn’t help but smile as you ran your fingers over the back of his couch nor as you riffled through his kitchen.

“You approve,” he noted. You hummed agreement as you ran hot water into the sizeable bath.

“May I speak freely?” you asked.

He stepped into you and wound his arms around your waist. “My permission has never crossed your mind before,” he mused. His grip tightened your back to his chest. 

“Who was she?”

James grazed his teeth over the shell of your ear. “No one,” he assured you.

“She broke your heart,” you pointed out. He kissed you behind your ear and down your neck. You tilted your head to allow him better access. When he reached your shoulder, he released you and left the bathroom. 

You swallowed your disappointment and undressed. The water was scalding, and you lowered yourself neck deep into the bath. You sighed and closed your eyes. As you soaked you tried to keep your mind off of the dead man. You’d accepted long ago that you could die at any moment, but you were yet to become used to death in others.

A few times while you meditated you heard James open the bathroom door. Every time you’d shake your head and he’d leave. He was checking on you - making sure you hadn’t fallen asleep and left yourself to drown most like. It was an endearing thing about him. Eventually though the water became the same temperature as the room, and you forced yourself out. You grabbed his robe off a hanger and wrapped yourself in it. As the bath loudly drained you pulled a comb through your hair.

“James?” you called softly into the bedroom. He wasn’t there so you moved into the living area. He was asleep on his couch. Jerk. You rolled your eyes at the sight of him but retreated to his bedroom. You hung the robe on the door and poked through his drawers. You found his pajamas were as pretentious as his daywear. 

The silk felt exquisite on your skin and you tucked yourself into his bed once you were sure the lights to his apartment were off and that everything was locked. You couldn’t complain about curling up on a plush mattress in utter silence.

When you woke you saw Bond standing with his arms crossed in the doorway. “I should have taken advantage of you last night,” he said. He sounded… perturbed.

“Why didn’t you?” you asked, sitting up in the bed. The sheets slid from you and you watched his eyes trace the lines of your body. A smirk settled on his lips.

“I’d break your heart,” he warned.

You frowned and shook your head. “Not possible,” you replied. He took what you said as the truth. As your understanding of him. Maybe he finally allowed himself to realize you were the one he always came home to.

He walked to the bed with sure strides and his eyes never left yours. Your breath caught as he climbed onto the bed. His fingers trailed up your throat until they captured your chin and he tilted your head. His lips met yours in a hungry kiss as he straddled you. 

Your hands grasped his lapels and you wondered why the fuck he was dressed. When he broke the kiss, your eyes flicked from his lips to his lust-blown eyes. “Are we doing this?” you asked breathlessly. James hesitated but you saw he was thinking of the exact right words to say.

“I need you,” he admitted. His voice lowered an octave or two in his desire. “I need you to take care of me like you always do.”

You shimmied out of your pants and guided him to lie on his back. You fussed with the buttons of his suit jacket and shirt as his hands explored your shapes. When you could run your fingers over the bare planes of his torso you went to his pants. You pushed them down far enough to free his cock before taking it in your hand and guiding him to your entrance. His fingers dug into your hips and you paused to look him in the eyes.

He gave a nearly imperceptible nod and you continued. His fingers found the buttons to your shirt and he tugged it off as you lowered yourself onto his hard length. He pulled you down for another kiss as his hands squeezed your breasts. His hands had a rough texture, but the feeling only added to your pleasure. You kissed him as you rocked your hips slowly. First you only circled your hips into his as you became used to the feel of him inside you. Then when he broke the kiss you sat up and began riding him in earnest.

Your pace wasn’t frantic, but it wasn’t slow either. You’d craved him for too long to keep a slow pace. His hips would buck lazily into yours on occasion but for the most part he was content to let you do all the work. His hands rested on your hips except when they came to pinch and twist the flesh of your breasts when he thought you were going too quickly.

You moaned and your head fell back as your eyes closed. He was watching you intently. You’d been intoxicated by his watching, but it was becoming too much on top of the pleasure his hands and cock were giving you. At some point you began clenching around him and you felt the pad of his thumb find your clit. 

He circled harsh pleasure into it, and you cried out. A few thrusts more and you were shaking through your orgasm. His hips snapped up to fuck you through it and his hand didn’t leave your sensitive flesh even as you shuddered weakly on top of him. A heartbeat later and he his pace stuttered as he spilled himself inside you.

You lied on top of him. Your ear rested over his heart and you breathed in time with him. “She died,” he admitted. His hands traced patterns on your back.

“You liked her,” you said softly.

“I think I could have loved her,” he said.

“Then I’m sorry you lost her.”

“I’ll always have you,” he said, like he’d just then decided.

“Yes,” you agreed easily. You tilted your head to look at him. “No matter who you fall in love with. You’ll always have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and definitely help to keep me writing <3.


End file.
